


Limits

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Depression, Drabble, Enemies, Humiliation, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Slash, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: The day Izaya accidentally goes too far, and Shizuo finds out the informant actually does have his limits.





	Limits

Shizuo is having a bad day. It’s raining, he’s lost another job, his rent’s due, his brother’s birthday is coming up and he can’t even afford a decent present. Hell, he’s making things worse by throwing cigarettes and ice-cream into into his supermarket trolley, but he has a bad habit of making things worse for himself, a downward spiral that never evens out. He’s pissed, and he doesn’t give a fuck. He adds instant noodles and pudding and chocolate milk to the mix.

His trolley bumps noses with another. Shizuo’s ready to snarl, but this increases ten fold when it’s Izaya eyes that smirk into his own.

“On a downer, are we?” he says, eying Shizuo’s loot.

There is nothing in his Izaya’s trolley but organic vegetables and expensive tea. Of course there isn't. 

Shizuo lunges for him. Izaya dodges without effort, and Shizuo goes flying into a display of puddings. Half of them break, splattering on the floor and all over him. He slips as the staff run at him, and Izaya abandons his own trolley and runs.

Shizuo is charged for each fucking pudding, and barred from the store. He doesn’t fight this. He keeps his head down, trembling, and barely speaks at all.

Izaya is waiting for him when he is escorted outside. Perhaps he is just waiting for Shizuo to leave so he can resume his shopping, but Shizuo thinks it’s more likely to witness his walk of shame along with everyone else. People shrink away from him. _What’s he done now, the brute._

Izaya however trots right up to him, eager to rub his nose in it further. He opens his mouth, but the delight falls right off his face once he gets close enough.

“Are you - _crying ?”_

Shizuo says nothing. He pushes past Izaya and goes home.

-

He needs to job hunt the next day, but he can’t bring himself to think about it. He also needs food, but only makes it as far as the newsagents on the corner for cigarettes and milk. The thought of going outside and being around people is unbearable. He stays home, stays in thick layers so he doesn’t have to turn the heating on, and tries to lose himself in books and guilty-pleasure manga.

By evening he feels a little better. He’ll save job-hunting for tomorrow, but he thinks he’ll take a walk. If he happens to pass by a bar that looks fairly chill, he’ll go in and inquire.

He goes out his front door, and finds a full grocery bag waiting for him ostentatiously. Shizuo stares at it, and looks down each end of the hallway suspiciously. It must be a delivery, a mistake. Though it didn’t look like a delivery. It looked like a hand-carried shopping bag. It could be a prank.

Shizuo takes it inside, so potential pranksters couldn’t watch him.

He slowly takes the items out for inspection. Chocolate milk. Ice cream. Proper noodles, not the instant stuff. Fruit. He finds everything he had put in his basket the other day, with some variations: extra flavours of ice-cream, no chocolate pudding - which he never wants to eat again - and no cigarettes.

Shizuo stares and stares. It _can’t_ be Izaya. But it is even less likely to be some stranger who followed him home. But perhaps it is. Perhaps he has a stalker. Then a more obvious conclusion hits him. He calls Shinra.

“Can you test food and stuff to find out if it’s poisoned?”

“Sure can,” Shinra chirps, and begins to explain how.

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t need to know all that. Can you just tell me how much, and how long it’ll take? Can you also test it for like laxatives and stuff, not just poison?”

“I can test them for anything, Shizuo. Celty’s in your area now. Why don’t I ask her to pick up some samples? I should have the results in a few hours.”

Celty gives him a questioning look on arrival - Shizuo’s aware of how paranoid he looks - but he brushes off her questions.

By the time he gets the call from Shinra assuring him that the groceries are fine, Shizuo has put it all away, not wanting anything to go bad.

It was Izaya. Shizuo doesn’t know how he knows, but he does. Shizuo also knows that Izaya will never admit it, that he will sneer if Shizuo ever brings it up.

 _“What, people are running a charity pot for Shizu-chan now? Well, it wasn’t_ me.”

He texts Izaya even so. He can’t not thank him, even if it’s a waste of time, and even if it was partly Izaya’s fault.

_-Thank you._

Shizuo throws his phone aside and prepares to tuck in to some decent food and ice-cream, to forget about it and prepare himself mentally for another soul-straining job-hunt, when his phone pings again.

- _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

__-  ;-)_ _

Shizuo huffs a laugh. Whatever. He’ll get the flea back the next time he sees him.


End file.
